


Permission

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Permission

Title: Permission  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #122 - Minor characters: Ollivander  
Warning(s): None, except for a sad lack of porn.  
A/N: Er, not really much of note to say here, I'm afraid.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Permission

~

“This is madness.”

“You’d rather not have a wand?” Harry asked.

“Point.” Severus continued rummaging.

“Ollivander gave us permission,” Harry reminded him. “We’re not stealing, although it’d be good if we moved faster since it’s nighttime.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured, obliging by speeding up his search. “Yet the Ministry snapped my wand for a reason.”

“They overstepped their bounds,” Harry muttered. “You were acquitted.”

Severus held up a mahogany wand, his hair flying about his face as he waved it. “This is it,” he said.

Harry smiled. “Great. Let’s go home so you can show me how well you use it.”

~


End file.
